


Eating For Two

by SwedishFish17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17
Summary: Sequel to "Tonight I'm all yours"She prayed that her birth control workedUnfortunately it didn't
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose, Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Eating For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warm up fic before I post the curtisson fic

She began to cry

No, no this wasn't happening. This couldn't be real. How could she have let this happen? 

It all started this morning. Ellie was feeling really sick. She woke up feeling dizzy and sick to the stomach. She went to the bathroom where she threw up in the toilet  
Then she remembered

Her spare pregnancy test. She didn't know why she had it. But she kept it in the medicine cabinet in case things went South. 

She grabs the box from the cabinet and rips it open. Grabbing the test from inside and quickly using it. Sure enough:

The test showed two pink lines

Charles walked in on her as she was crying. He looked so worried. 

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Charles asked. Ellie threw herself onto Charles. He quickly catched her. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but then he saw the pregnancy test and the box in the trash can. Uh oh

"Hey.. It's okay.." Charles said. The three of them haven't talked about having a child since they got married. But suddenly Ellie, the only carrier of the poly threat, was feeding for two. "We'll just explain this to Henry. I'm sure he won't take it as hard"

He took it hard. He blames himself for taking forever last night. Stupid traffic ruining his life. He's not mad at Charles and Ellie for having sex while he was gone, the pair get really impatient when they're horny, he's just surprised that Charles would be the one to get Ellie pregnant, despite only topping her once. 

Once he collected himself, he gave the two of them a hug. 

"I'm sorry again Henry" Ellie said. 

"It's okay Ellie," Henry said. "This is our child. And we'll raise it together"

Ellie smiled. She's glad her boys had her back. Ellie holds her stomach and quickly runs to the bathroom to throw up again. Hey, she might be sick and have mood swings, but at least she won't have to bear it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the curtisson fic is taking a while. I'm a little occupied atm


End file.
